The Innocence of Youth
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: Tyki and Road play a game with the Exorcists. Very fluffy and cracky and slashy. Contains Yullen, Lucky, KroMi, and LenaRoad. Mostly yaoi with a smidgen of het and a dollop of yuri. Enjoy!
1. The Kids Are All Right

**The Innocence of Youth**

**By Gaarin**

**Warnings: **eventual slash, fluff, oocness, and language.

**Couplings: **none this chapter. There will be Yullen, Lucky, KroMi and RoadLena.

* * *

><p>Komui Lee was just finishing his evening coffee, preparing to go to bed, when two small children seemed to appear from nowhere.<p>

He stared down at the two little children, and then bent down on his knees, smiling. "Well, hello! Where did you two come from? You look exactly like two people I know-"

The taller of the children, a little boy with long dark hair and narrowed eyes, interrupted. "Komui, why did you take us out of that mission?" He paused. "And how?"

The other boy, who had short white hair and a scarred left cheek, added in a high British voice, "Yeah! What happened! One second I was killing an Akumar, and the next thing I know I'm here!"

Komui stopped dead still. "Are you -are you boys telling me that you're-"

The white-haired boy gave Komui a strange look. "Boys? I'm-" He glanced over at the other boy, and then screamed. "BaKanda, what the bloody hell-"

The first boy looked at the British one, and gasped, his eyes widening. "Moy-moyashi-"

Both children turned to Komui, and said in unison, fire in their eyes, "What the hell did you do to us?"

Komui fainted.

* * *

><p>When the Director came to, a small child that he didn't recognize was patting his forehead. He blinked, and then sat up, bumping heads with the child. "Owie!" Tears welled up in the kid's grey eyes.<p>

Komui remembered what happened, and stood up straight immediately. "Okay- who are you?"

The white-haired boy whined, "I'm Allen Walker, and you don't have to be so mean!"

The Japanese boy stood sullenly to the side. Komui turned to him, and asked hoarsely, "Which would make you..."

"Yuu Kanda. Don't you recognize us, Komui? You're the one who got us like this... NOW GET US OUT!"

Komui shook his head, muttering, "I didn't do this... What happened? What's the last thing you remember?"

Both boys shuffled a little. Allen raised his right hand timidly.

"Yes, Allen?" prompted the man.

"We were fighting an Akumar that had appeared in Sweden to capture some Innocence. I killed it, and then a dark shadow appeared. And it said something... I- I don't remember..."

Kanda cut in. "It gave you a note or something, Moyashi."

"Oh right!" The boy fumbled in his pocket, and then drew out a note written on an ace of hearts. Komui raised an eyebrow, and then took the card, reading it out loud to the boys.

"Dear Black Order. Your Exorcists are becoming quite troublesome to the Clan of Noah. Therefore, I have taken the liberty of making them much less troublesome. Don't worry, the effects of the Innocence won't be permanent. They'll only last a week. I've sent these two directly to you to show you the beginning. If I were you, Komui Lee, I would go check on your sister-" Komui clenched the paper in his hands tightly, becoming angrier as he read, "-immediately, as well as the rest. Good luck! Signed, Tyki Mikk of the Noah Clan." Komui ripped the card in half, angrily shouting, "What has he done to my Lenalee?" and storming away, leaving a confused miniature Allen and Kanda.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, a great number of people were in the cafeteria, all talking worriedly and hurriedly. A table had been made into a sort of stage, and some children were sitting on top of it. They all looked to be about eight, and all looked very confused. There were little Allen and little Kanda, who were playing bloody knuckles with a cookie boredly. Little Lenalee was playing with the ends of her ponytails, babbling away to little Lavi, who was fidgeting with his eyepatch. Little Miranda was crying because of a bump she'd gotten on her head for tripping, and little Krory was attempting to comfort her.<p>

Komui stood on a chair, grabbing a megaphone. He began to speak, silencing the crowd. "He-hello? Hello! Everyone! Please listen! Somehow, the clan of Noah has turned all of our Exorcists into eight-year-olds!"

Someone helpfully yelled out, "WE CAN SEE THAT!"

Komui gave the crowd a look, and then continued. "I received a card from Tyki Mikk of the Noah clan, stating tha-"

"Lavi has a crush on him!" cried out Lenalee jubilantly.

Lavi yelled out, "I do not! Lenalee, you liar!"

The girl grinned to the stunned crowd, and sang, "It's tru~ue! You told me five minutes ago! You said, 'Don't tell anyone, Lenagirl, but I have a crush on Tyk-"

"I DON'T! WAAAH!" Lavi burst into tears.

Komui sweatdropped, and said, "It's-it's okay, Lavi. Anyway," he turned back to the crowd, "the card from Tyki Mikk stated this." He read the contents of the ripped card out loud. "This strange maneuver could only mean that the Noah are planning to render a surprise attack on the Order. It will probably happen near the end of this week, so we must all be prepared for it. That includes you guys too," he said to the children. "I know you're in your child-states, but can any of you still fight?"

Lavi stood up, his face a little red from tears but otherwise happy. "I can fight! Me and Nyoibo will kick those Noah's butts, expecially Tyki Mikk!"

All the other children except Kanda gasped. "La-Lavi! You said a bad word!" said Miranda.

Lavi shrugged. "So? I don't care. I used to say lots of bad words, like fu-"

Komui winced. Even though it was Lavi, there was still something inherently wrong about an eight-year-old dropping an F-bomb. He interrupted with "Lavi, Miranda's right. Don't use bad words." The purple-haired man turned back to the crowd of Finders and scientists, and said, "Okay, people, let's get to work!"

Everyone shouted loudly, "Hai!"

* * *

><p>-in the Noah base-<p>

* * *

><p>Road yawned, twiddling her thumbs. "Tyki, why'd ya call me here? I'm tired and I don't want to learn anymore today~"<p>

The Portuguese man smirked, his eyes becoming dark. "Road, I'm playing a game. Would you like to play with me?"

Road opened one eye curiously. "What game?"

Tyki's smile grew. "I'm playing a game with the Exorcists. I've turned six of them into their child forms."

"Sounds fun, but why? We gonna invade the Order?"

He took his hat off, and shook out his hair. "No. We're just going to have a bit of fun with them, that's all."

The small girl mused, and then said, "Fine, Tyki-pon, I'll play with you. But you know my conditions."

Tyki nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. You get Allen-"

"No," interjected Road, "_he_ gets Allen. I get _her_. And you can have yours. Okay?"

Slowly, the Noah of Pleasure began to chuckle. "Okay, Road. If that's the way you'd like to play it."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p>Mizuhara: Hey, what is this?<p>

Gaarin: something for fun. ^u^ I'm definitely going to write more. If you liked it, vote for me! Remember, reviews are the spice of life!


	2. I Wanna Play A Game

Kanda grumbled at the ceiling from his position on the couch.

He couldn't believe his rotten luck. He was stuck in this room with the Moyashi, who he hated, and they were both in child form. That means Kanda couldn't even pull a knife on the sprout because he'd probably start crying ranch dip or whatever it was that vegetables cried.

Komui had stuck them together in an admittedly spacious but still locked room. His excuse had been one along the lines of confinement is the easiest way to keep you two safe. Freaking Komui, thought Kanda. He just didn't want to have to deal with them.

And why had he had to lock them in the same room again? To "keep them safe" again? So that they didn't get lonely?

Kanda punched his pillow violently.

Beside him, the sprout said, "Kanda, you shouldn't do that. I know it stinks, but everyone's trying their best to get us back to normal. We should all just cope with it-"

"Exactly the same," interjected Kanda.

Allen tilted his head to the side adorably. "Eh, what was that?"

"You're acting exactly the same as yourself..."

Allen sat up straight, and said indignantly, "And what is that supposed to mean, BaKanda?"

Kanda was about to retort when suddenly the door opened, and Lavi, Lenalee, Krory and Miranda walked in. The door slammed shut behind them.

Lenalee and Miranda winced at the sound, and Lavi jumped. Krory sniffled.

Kanda sat up, and pointed an accusing finger at the newcomers. "What are you doing here?"

Lavi raised his hands above his head in an all-too-familiar gesture. "Sorry, Yuu! Komui threw us in here."

Lenalee began to tear up. "I can't believe gēgē would be so mean! I mean, it's not our faults we're little, is it?"

Allen shook his head. "Of course it's not, Lenalee! It's that stupid Tyki's fault!"

Lavi sprung up, and said annoyedly, "Hey! He is not stupid!"

Lenalee hiccuped, and her teary frown grew into an evil smile. "You're only saying that because you _liiiiiike_ him."

The redhead yelled, "I do _not_! I just think his way of thinking isn't dumb! That's all I said!"

Kanda said, "Hey."

Everyone turned to him. "Yes, Kanda?" asked Allen.

"As long as we're all in here, we should play a game."

Lenalee clapped her hands together with joy, and screamed, "Yeah!"

Lavi said, punching the air, "Let's play hide and seek!"

Allen nodded, and turned to Kanda. "Okay! You be it!"

The Japanese teen groaned, and said, "Do I have to-"

"Yes!" chorused the other five in perfect unison. "Now shut your eyes!"

Kanda shut his eyes tightly, and began to count. "1, 2, 3..."

* * *

><p>Lavi was running around the room, looking for a hiding place. Soon, he realized that the "room" was actually a set of rooms, and were connected by hallways. The master door, the one they had come through, was locked, but all the rest were easy to open, which meant a lot of hiding spaces.<p>

Lavi turned into a dark room, and shut the door behind him, locking it. "Phew..." He regretted his hiding place immediately. The darkness was surrounding him, and he couldn't see a thing except for the light coming from under the door.

He was about to escape when suddenly a hand snaked around his chest, pulling him away from the wall and into the darkness.

"What? Who are you? Stop it! STOP!" Lavi began screaming incoherently, until the lights went on, and he identified his attacker.

The redheaded boy stared up at the man who was wearing a tall top hat and a suit. A blush immediately shaded his cheeks.

"Oh! Hello, Tyki Mikk."

Tyki chuckled. "Hello, Lavi."

Lavi looked towards the door, and then back to the older man, who had let go of him and was now staring down at him oddly.

Tyki was thinking to himself, _Okay, any second the bunny's gonna make a run for it. Then I'm gonna turn him back to his regular age and sex him up. On the count of three. One, two-_

Lavi stepped, but instead of what Tyki was expecting, backwards, he stepped forwards. He reached towards the older man's head with both arms. Perplexed, Tyki leaned down, close to the boy's face.

The boy fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, and whispered into Tyki's ear, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Tyki nodded, and replied in a whisper, "Yes, sure."

Lavi stood on his tiptoes, and held his hands to either side of the older man's ear. Quietly, he said, "I... I have to go to the bathroom."

Tyki recoiled in confusion. "What?"

"I gotta pee! But I heard footsteps out in the hall which means Yuu has already finished counting and I can't go to the bathroom! What am I supposed to do?"

Tyki blinked, and silently weighed his options, staring down at the small boy. He could change Lavi back, but this Lavi was adorable too. Finally, he decided to just let Lavi stay a kid for now. After all, the Order expected all of them to stay children for a week.

"Um... I know where a bathroom is."

"You do?" Sparkles appeared in the green eye.

The Noah nodded. "Yes, there's a door to one in this very room." He pointed over to an oak door Lavi had not noticed before.

"Oh-ohh! Thank you!" Lavi began to toddle away quickly, when his arm was caught by Tyki.

"Ehh?" The toddler turned back to the man, and his hand moved instinctively to his Innocence, which was in an oversized holster on his hip.

Tyki placed a gentle hand over the hammer, and said calmly, "There's no need for that, Lavi. I was just going to say, can _you_ keep a secret for me?"

Lavi nodded quickly, and stood on his tiptoes again, extending his ear towards Tyki. The Noah gently brushed a strand of red hair away from the ear. He bent down on his knees, and whispered to the small child, "I'm not supposed to be here. But I came to see you..."

Lavi flushed immediately, and then began to fidget with his fingers, pressing them together awkwardly. "Don't worry, Mr. Mikk! I- I won't tell a single person that you've been here-"

The man cut him off, and said, "You can call me Tyki."

The Exorcist bit his lip, and repeated slowly, "Ty...ki. O-okay! Thanks, Tyki! Bye bye!" He hop-skipped away to the bathroom door, and let himself in, shutting the door behind him.

Tyki Mikk stood up, and smiled, a Tease fluttering onto his top hat. He left the room silently, smiling to himself. This had definitely been one of his better ideas.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Krory and Miranda were trying to find a hiding place. Miranda ran down the hall, holding Krory's hand. "Come on, there's gotta be a good place somewhere..."<p>

Krory said, "What about that one?" He pointed at a metal door.

She nodded, and ran up to it, jiggling the handle. "No good," said Miranda. "It's locked."

Suddenly, Krory said, "I have an idea! Step aside, please." Miranda obligingly moved out of the way, and Krory activated his Innocence. He bit the doorknob off, spitting it away. He then pushed the door open slowly, and held it for Miranda. The girl uncertainly walked into the room, followed by Krory.

The door slammed behind them. When Krory attempted to turn the doorknob, he discovered that it had stuck quite well. "Oh, damn... Let's hope Kanda finds us quick." said Krory into the sudden pitch-darkness that had fallen.

Miranda shivered.

* * *

><p>Lenalee ran through the hallways, wondering out loud to herself. "Wow, this 'room' must be, like, half the Order! Komui is really, really bad at imprisoning people in small spaces, I guess... Now, where to hide?"<p>

The Asian girl felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see a very angry, _very_ adorable Road Kamelot, who seemed to be reverted into a child-form not unlike Lenalee's.

At first, Lenalee panicked, and was about to invocate her boots when Road said, "Have you seen my uncle?"

Lenalee paused, easily distracted. "Uh, no. What does he look like?"

"He's very pretty, and has dark skin and a top hat. He has yellow eyes too."

"Then he must look a lot like you!" said Lenalee sweetly.

Road blushed, and then said, "Hey, so, can I ask you a question?"

Lenalee nodded quickly. "Sure!"

"Why are you hiding?"

Lenalee suddenly remembered the game. "Oh! I'm playing hide-and-seek with Kanda and Allen and... and..." Realization struck. "Road, why are you here? You're a Noah! You're evil! Get out!"

Road ignored the last three sentences, and said, swinging her pumpkin parasol, "I'm here looking for Uncle Tyki."

"And why are you... you know... like me? A little kid?"

At this, the Noah's facial expression grew dark and furious. "I wanted to do something with you, and Tyki thought that the best way for me to do that was to become a kid."

Lenalee's eyes lit up, and she blushed a little. "You wanted to do something with me? Wh-what was it?"

Road struggled with an explanation for a second, and then said quickly, "I wanted to... come and help you find a place to hide! Quick, over here! I think I heard Kanda!"

"Okay!" replied Lenalee without hesitation. She followed Road over to a broom closet, and let the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Allen chuckled to himself as Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda all ran into other rooms. They'd clearly had no experience in hiding before. The Exorcist hid quietly under the bed, being sure to not make any noise. He stayed there until Kanda finished counting, and then smiled silently as the Japanese Exorcist said, "Okay, I'm done! Ready or not, here I come!"<p>

The dark-haired boy looked around at all the open doors that people had ran through, and shook his head, smirking. "This is gonna be too easy..."

He left the room through the door Lavi had left through, and then Allen exhaled loudly, a gigantic grin on his face. He repeated quietly, rolling out from his hiding spot, "This _is_ gonna be too easy."

* * *

><p>Gaarin: Hehe, I'm so proud of this story~! Also, each of the chapter names is gonna be something related to children and pop culture (i.e. song titles, idioms, movie titles, TV shows, etc.) so if you have any suggestions then <strong>feel free to tell me them<strong>!

Mizuhara: You've been writing _so_ much fanfiction lately... don't you think it's time to do some actual homework for schoo-

Gaarin: Never! -hides- One last thing. Username **OMGILoveToOmNomNoms** or something, I know you asked for a Tyki chibi, but I wasn't actually thinking of including Tyki as a chibi. (Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory, Lavi, Miranda, and now Road were already lots of chibi goodness...) **Do you guys want me to put in kid!Tyki**? Because if so I can try and add it to the plotline. There is a way that he could fit in, but it'll deviate a little from the original plotline I had in mind... **What do you think**?

Mizuhara: Most of them probably don't actually care, Gaa-baka...

Gaarin: -desperate ploy for superiority- VOTE FOR ME!


End file.
